Since electricity has been invented, light fittings have been essential daily necessities in people's lives. Metal wires such as tungsten wire are mostly taken as light-emitting bodies for the traditional halogen bulbs. The light-emitting bodies of the bulbs are easy to be damaged, and the bulbs are need to be replaced frequently, not only inconvenience in use is brought about, but also waste is caused, because once the light filament is damaged, the whole bulb is required to be replaced. Because the amount of usage of the bulbs is great, the waste is amazing; besides, the energy consumption of the metal wire bulbs is great, quite a part of electricity energy is wasted on heating, similarly because the amount of usage is great, the energy source waste is also amazing.